vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Denpa Shoujo to Kuusou Teien
thumb|300px|The Radio Girl and the Fantasy Garden - Hatsune MikuThe Radio Girl and the Fantasy Garden(電波少女と空想庭園/Denpa Shoujo to Kuusou Teien). Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, una chica está decidida a dejar su cruda realidad atrás y crear su propio mundo de fantasías. En él, ella posee un bolígrafo mágico con el que sus dibujos cobran vida, y con ellos se enfrentan a el Dr.Realist para que no destruya su mundo de fantasía y no la haga volver a la cruel realidad al igual que sufrieron las demás chicas. Al final derrotan al Dr.Realist y la chica tiene un final feliz (contraria al de las otras), pero ese final feliz fue solo en su mundo de fantasía. Esta canción es la N° 7 de la Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Intérprete(s): Hatsune Miku & Camui Gackpo Música, letra y vídeo: CosMo *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= "まちは　ふこうを　とりのぞく　ぜつぼうのふちにたつ　もの　の ときに　じょうり　さえも　ねじまげながら"▼ ぼくは　ついに　しってしまった　 このせかいの　うらがわに　ひそむ　やみのことを▼ ぼくらの　こころを　きずなを　ばらばらに　ひきさきこわす "げんじつ"　という　とてもおそろしいせかいがあることを▼ そこにすんでる　まものがあるひ　しんりゃくを　はじめたので "けん"よりも　つよい　"ペン"で　たたかうことにしました▼ そのまま　ぼくさつ　するのも　えづらてきに　アレすぎるので まほうのペンとして　つかうことにしました▼ まほうのペンで　なかまのイラスト　こくうに　ささと　かけば つぎつぎと　ホンモノのなかまへと　"じったい か"　しました▼ ださん　も　しっと　も　ゲスな　したごころも　あしのひっぱりあいも　ない しょーしんしょーめいの　ホンモノの　なかまです▼ ひび　しんしょくを　つづける　"げんじつ"に　"もうそう"　の　ちからを　みせつけてやる▼ "ぼくだけの　ふぁんたじあ"▼ ぼくの　かんがえた　さいきょうの　ぱーてぃーで　かえりうちに　してやろうぞ▼ このせかいを　こわさせやしない▼ かみさま"ステラ" アナタノ　ソノ　フコウ　ニ　サヨナラ･･･▼ ムゲンニ　トザシタ　マチデ　シュウエンノ　セツナマデ▼ ネガイ　ホシ　ト　トモニ･･･▼ ぼくのえがいた　なかまを　しょうかい　するよ▼ (YEAAAAAAAAH!!!) どらごん　やせい　まるだし　くまさん けるべろす　きちょうな　かものはし　あるぱか　そのた　おおぜい　いか　りゃく▼ (BOOOOOOOOOO!!!) すこし　えがきすぎて　ちょっとした　ひゃっきやこう もはや　ぱーてぃー　って　レベルじゃねぇぞ！　これなら　もう　なにも　こわくない▼ かずのぼうりょく　まるでこうずい　せいぎとは　そんなものさ なみだ　なし　には　かたれない　どらま　が　あったり　なかったり▼ ごつごうしゅぎ　これだから　フィクションは　やめられないね あらゆる　こうてい　ふきとばして　ラスボスにたどりついた！▼ ☆ラスボス"リアリスト" "きみは　このせかい　が　"きょこう"　と　きづいた ともに　げんじつ　の　せかいに　もどるきは　ないかね？"▼ はい →いいえ "いやだね　ぼくにとっては　ここが　ほんとの　せかい たにんから　おしつけられた　げんじつ　なんて　いらない"▼ ☆ラスボス"リアリスト" "そうか　ならば　しかたがない　キミn・・・"▼ "うるさい！これでおしまいだ！！ぜんぐん　とつげき！！"▼ ☆ラスボス"リアリスト" "なに！？ま　まてっ　ぐわあああああああ！"▼ こうして　せかいは　あっというまに　へいわを　とりもどした いいじゃない　♪おんがく♪だし　あまりながいと　きらわれちゃうし▼ ふじょうり　ばかり　なげる　"げんじつ"　を　たおした　いま あたらしい　プロローグが　エンドロールを　くいやぶった▼ のぞめば　かみさまに　だってなれる　あたまの　なか　から　ばんぶつ　えがきだせ▼ "ぼくだけの　ふぁんたじあ" ぼくの　つむぐ　ものがたり　おびやかすなら　かえりうちに　してやろうぞ▼ "このせかいを　まもりつづけると　きめた！"▼ ☆ "やれやれ　とんだ　ちゃばん　に　つきあってしまった"▼ |-| Romaji= " Machi wa fukou o torinozoku zetsu bō no fuchi ni tatsu mono no Toki niji ~youri sae mo nejimagenagara"▼ Boku wa tsuini shitte shimatta Kono se kai no ura ga wa ni hisomu yami no koto o ▼ Boku-ra no kokoro o kizuna o barabara ni hikisaki kowasu " Genjitsu" to iu totemo osoroshī se kai ga aru koto o ▼ Soko ni sun deru ma mono ga aru hi shin ryaku o hajimetanode " Ken" yori mo tsuyoi" pen" de tatakau koto ni shimashita ▼ Sonomama boku satsu suru no mo e dzurate ki ni Are sugirunode Ma hō no pen to shite tsukau koto ni shimashita ▼ Ma hō no pen de naka ma noirasuto koku uni sasa to kakeba Tsugitsugi to honmono no naka ma e to"ji ttai ka" shimashita ▼ Da-san mo shitto mo gesuna shita-gokoro mo ashi no hippari ai mo nai Sho ̄ shin sho ̄ mei no honmono no naka madesu ▼ Hibi shin shoku o tsudzukeru" genjitsu" ni" mō sō" no Chika-ra o misetsukete yaru ▼ " Boku dake no fu ~antajia"▼ Boku no kangaeta sai kyō no pa ̄te ~i ̄ de kaeri uchi ni shiteyarou zo ▼ Kono se kai o kowasa seyashinai ▼ Kami-sa ma" Sutera" Anatano Sono fukou ni sayonara▼ Mugen'ni tozashita Machi de shuuen'no setsunamade ▼ Negai Hoshi to tomoni▼ Boku no egaita naka ma o shōkai suru yo ▼ (YEAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ) Dora go n'ya sei maru dashi kuma-san Keru bero su ki chōna kamo no hashi aru paka sonota ō ze i ika ryaku ▼ (BOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ) Sukoshi egaki sugite chottoshita hi ~yakkiyakou Mohaya pa ̄teitte reberu jane~e zo! Korenara mō nani mo kowakunai ▼ Kazu no bōri ~yoku marude kōzu i sei gito wa son'na mono sa Namida nashi ni wa katarenai dorama gaattari nakattari ▼ Go tsugoushi ~yugi koredakara fikushon wa yame rarenai ne Arayuru kō tei fukitobashite rasubosu ni tadoritsuita! ▼ ☆ Rasubosu" riarisuto" " Kimi wa kono se kai ga"ki ~yokou" to kidzuita Tomoni genjitsu no se kai ni modoruki wanai ka ne? "▼ Hai ￫ Īe " Iyada ne boku ni totte wa koko ga honto no se kai Ta ninkara oshitsuke rareta genjitsu nante iranai"▼ ☆ Rasubosu" riarisuto" " Sō kanaraba shikata ga nai kimi n"▼ " Urusai! Kore de oshimaida! ! Zen gun to Tsugeki!!"▼ ☆ Rasubosu" riarisuto" " Nani! ? Ma ma tegguwa a ā ā ā!"▼ Kōshite se kai wa a~tsu to iu ma ni hei wa o torimodoshita Ī janai ♪ on ga ku ♪dashi amari nagai to kirawa re chaushi ▼ Fujo uri bakari nageru" genjitsu" o taoshita ima Atarashī purorōgu ga endorōru o kui yabutta ▼ Nozomeba kami-sa ma ni datte nareru a tama no naka kara ban butsu egaki dase ▼ " Boku dake no fu ~antajia" Boku no tsumugu monogatari obiyakasunara kaeri uchi ni shiteyarou zo ▼ " Kono se kai o mamori tsudzukeru to kimeta!"▼ ☆ " Yareyare tonda cha ban ni tsukiatte shimatta"▼ |-| Español= Tienes la traducción? ¡Que estás esperando para subirla! Curiosidades *La siguiente chica tiene que ver con unas Margaritas. *Al parecer, esta chica que tiene las Margaritas, está de lado de Stella *La chica es zurda. *Ella aparece también en la Saga The Fantastic Garden en la canción The Girl's Fantastic Garden al parecer es ella cuando estaba en la realidad. *La chica en la vida real es gótica o una gothic-loli. *En el PV aparece un pequeño Cameo/Parodia de lo que es el juego Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012